


Maybe in another year

by ms45



Series: Fluffy Mackerel Pudding [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt. fragilespark said: Carver/Aveline, walls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe in another year

“This Carver, what’s he like?”

Aveline hesitated. She owed the Hawkes her life, literally. And the boy certainly could fight. But.

“He has talent. But he’s a hothead, always has something to prove. To be honest, I think the urchins would run rings around him, never mind the Coterie.”

Ewald looked disappointed. Word of the Hawke brothers’ exploits got around, and serving in the Red Irons didn’t diminish his opinion of anyone as such. But Aveline was an excellent judge of character, and if she said the lad was a tit, Ewald would expect him to give milk.

“No chance of interesting the older one, then?”


End file.
